clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
O.T.T.O
__NOEDITSECTION__ ---- *'Summary' **O.T.T.O is a robot invented by the Master Builder. It is stationed in the O.T.T.O Hut. **Once the O.T.T.O Hut is upgraded to level 5, it will allow O.T.T.O to replace the Master Builder as permanent builder in the Builder Base, and allow the Master Builder to travel between the Home Village and Builder Base, to act as an extra builder in either village. ---- *'Appearance' **O.T.T.O. is a robot composed of wood with metallic joints and support, similar to the Battle Machine. **It sports a single eye on its front which appears similar to the lens of the telescope of the Star Laboratory, and has a single wheel on which to travel around. **It has two mechanical claws. When O.T.T.O is working on a building, one of these claws is replaced by a hammer. This is similar to what was shown in the cinematic trailer for Builder Hall 9, where the Master Builder replaces one of O.T.T.O's claws with a hammer. **It has a coiled spring-like antenna on its top, and a winder on its back. **The O.T.T.O dons a blue leather cap, which is similar to the cap donned by the Master Builder. ---- *'Unlocking' **The O.T.T.O is unlocked by building the O.T.T.O Hut then upgrading it to level 5. The hut is not upgraded with resources or time, but rather certain tasks must be completed. **In order to obtain O.T.T.O Hut level 2 you must gear up all three types of buildings ( , , and Mortar) in your Home Village. For level 3 you need to upgrade Cannon Carts to level 18. For level 4 you need to upgrade the Mega Tesla to level 9. Finally, for level 5 you will need to upgrade your Battle Machine to level 30. **Some tasks have several pre-requisites: ***To build the O.T.T.O Hut, you first need Builder Hall level 9; ***To gear up the three buildings, you need at least a level 7 Cannon, level 10 Archer Tower and level 8 Mortar in the Home Village, and at least a level 4 Double Cannon, level 6 and level 8 Multi Mortar in the Builder Base. This requires Town Hall level 10 in the Home Village. ***To upgrade the Cannon Cart to level 18 you first need Star Laboratory level 9. You also need at least one to be upgraded to level 9 in order to have sufficient storage space for the upgrade, unless you buy resource packs from the Shop, use a Research Boost discount from the Gold Pass to reduce the upgrade cost or use a to complete the upgrade. ***To upgrade the Mega Tesla to level 9 you first need to upgrade both s to level 9 in order to have sufficient storage space for the upgrade, unless you buy resource packs from the Shop, use a Builder Boost discount from the Gold Pass to reduce the upgrade cost or use a to complete the upgrade. ---- *'Usage' **Once the O.T.T.O Hut is fully upgraded and O.T.T.O unlocked, O.T.T.O replaces the Master Builder as the permanent builder in the Builder Base. The Master Builder's Hut will also be available to place in the Home Village. **The O.T.T.O Hut will enable the Master Builder to travel to the Home Village, while the Master Builder's Hut will enable the Master Builder to travel back to the Builder Base. Effectively this makes the Master Builder a mobile builder that can be used in either village; he can serve as an extra builder in either the Builder Base or Home Village. **While the Master Builder is stationed in the Builder Base, the O.T.T.O will take the job over the Master Builder when only one building is being worked on; the Master Builder will always be free if possible. **If two buildings are being worked on in the Builder Base and O.T.T.O finishes its building, it will replace the Master Builder in doing the other building, freeing the Master Builder to travel if desired. ---- *'Trivia' **The O.T.T.O was added in the Version 11.651.1 update (dated June 18, 2019). However, it was first seen in the Builder Hall 9 cinematic trailer 9 days prior. **When inactive, it can be seen "sleeping" with lightning bolt symbols over the roof of the O.T.T.O Hut. Category:Non-Combatants